Dean Winchester and The Presidents Daughter
by Mix it up
Summary: Dean is assigned a new supernatural adventure that will change his life. The president's daughter's life is at stake until Dean Winchester steps in. With Dean, Castiel, John and Sam the president daughter has a fighting chance. But will Dean fall for the President's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Joel Boyant knew today was the day he'd be calling John Winchester. He knew today his old friend was the only one who could protect his daughter. Because today Joel would find out if he was to be President of the United States and if that happened his daughter would need more than the secret service.

"Hello", John Answered.

"John its time", Joel said and hung up the phone. John would know exactly what that meant. The plan had been in place for almost a year. His daughter Lily would be coming back from boarding school a fully graduated adult. But 18 would not make her an adult in Joel's world. She would find out the hard way that she was different and needed to be safe in a different way. He entered the large room ready to take the stage to accept or concede, but he knew the numbers were way to high in his favor to lose and this meant a great deal to the community of hunters he grew up in. Moments later the numbers were tallied and the announcement made. "JOEL BOYANT is the next President of these United States" came from the big load speaker. This was a night Joel would not soon never forget, but he wouldn't be happy until his daughter was safely cared for by someone who understood their needs.

Lily set quietly in the limo almost home, but could she really call the White House home. I mean come on this was crazy. And the two body guards in the limo were a little much. At least her mother Voliet was in the car saying absolutlly nothing. But it wasn't like they spoke much anyway during her school years. She had turned 18, graduated and finally thought she would be free. Nope her dad had to run for President and freakin win. Did he even think about how this would affect her life, probably not, he never does. They entered the big gates of the White House and Lily couldn't believe her eyes. It was bigger than she imagined. They pulled around back and a guy in his mid 30's opened the door. He wasn't like the other secret service, he wore a leather brown jacket, t shirt and jeans. She thought to herself damn he's cute with the brown short hair cut and green eyes. He was tall about 6,1 and defiantly fit. He looked at Lily "I'm Dean this is Sam", he said pointing to the taller guy with shaggy brown her and a great smile. He was dressed almost like Dean but more effort. "Were gonna be your guard detail, we go where you go. You don't leave on your on, you don't make a move without us knowing. Got it." Lily could tell someone killed his spirit years ago. But Sam smiled and said "Were he to take care of you. Were not as stiff as he's making us out."

"Lets get one thing straight. I can take care of myself, feel free to shadow me, but stay out of my way ok?" Lily said without a smile. Then marched right passed them into the maze of a place.

Lily sat in her new room, It felt cold and unfriendly. She hated it with a passion. But she received a texted from her best friend from high school about a "kick as party she must attend" as her friend put it. She vowed to herself that she would not miss it, she knew she could get passed dumb and dumber. Lily put on her tightest dress and put her shoes and make up in a bag. She threw pajamas over the outfit and headed for the door. Dean stopped her right in her tracks, but she knew he would. Out running this clown would be easy seeing as she was her schools track star. "Where are you going" he said. Obviously not in the mood for funny business.

"I'm headed to the kitchen, I'm hungry, unless you want me to starve" Lily said sarcastically. He let her pass and began following. As soon as they made it to a lower floor and she knew he felt safe enough that she wasn't lying she took off and headed to the nearest exit. She ran outside and hide in some bushes. When he went passed her she hopped the wall like she learned from youtube. Yes you can learn anything from youtube ladies and gents. And just like she planned her friend Logan Echolls was parked outside, son of superstar Aaron Echolls and they took off. They both started laughing like crazy until they were literally crying. Logan took Lily to his house where the party was going to be starting soon. She ran up to Logan's room to change and put on her make up. Finally she was party ready and away from they preying eyes of the White House.

The night started amazing dancing, talking with old friends and lots of drinking. Lily finally felt at home again. Later in the evening the party was winding down. "Lily you can stay here, my parent won't be back till the next week", Logan offered. Lily threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you I'm not ready to face the real world again, or my Dads idea of real", she replied. She had some more to drank and danced with Logan and her best friend Autumn "This is the only thing we need to do this summer. Just us three." Autumn said Cleary drunk but super happy. They all laughed and hugged.

But back at the White House everyone was on red alert. Dean clearly losing it because his dad was diffidently going to find out and kill him. Not Sam and just him. Dean had always been the fall man for everything and this would be no different. But he was technically the one in charge of Lily. Thats when they got a break. Sam looked up from his computer. "Here," he pointed. Dean looked at the computer and was pissed at what he saw. Lily clearly drunk grinding on same guy in an Instagram picture. Luckily for Sam and Dean the idiot had left his location on and the picture was tagged time and place. They wasted no time getting in the impala and taking off towards the house.

Lily had made her way up to Logan's room tired and wasted. She took her dress off and put on one of his shirts, something she did every time she'd slept over after a summer rager. She crawled into his bed next to him with Autumn his other side and passed out. The next thing she knew Dean had kicked the door open waving a gun and screaming. Logan and Autumn were freaking out. "Its ok Logan, stop screaming Autumn. These are the two idiots I was telling you about. Took you long enough." Lily said. As Dean yanked her out of bad. His faced turned red with anger after he saw she was just wearing underwear and the boys shirt. "What the hell has been going on here"? He said pissed to his core. Sam walked over to try to calm him down. But the longer he stared at the scene the angrier he became. Just knowing how his dad was going to react to everything that happened that night was enough to make him furious. " Put some clothes on and lets go," Dean said with anger in his eyes.

Lily kicked her dress under Logan's bed as to not make the situation worse. I mean it was pretty slutty and her dad wouldn't find that cute to add to everything else. But Dean's ever skillful eyes noticed what she was doing and grabbed the dress. He picked it up and looked at Lily staring daggers. " I hoped to god you didn't come dressed in this dress, if you can call this scrap of clothing a dress. What I do know is there is no way in hell that your coming back in this." He concluded.

Logan moved toward the end of the bed. "If you don't have clothes on under that blanket I will shoot you," Sam said, sounding scary serious. Logan moved the blanket showing he was wearing long pajama pants. "I can get her something from my sisters closet if you don't shoot me." Logan said with a smirk. Dean did not find this funny and decided in his mind this boy was a player. "Go and be quick," Sam said pointing his gun towards the door.

"Can you put those away?" Autumn asked, sounding terrified.

"She was held up last year at her parents house, they didn't hurt her but she scared of guns," Lily said. The boys put their guns away as Logan came bounding in with clothes. He hand them to Lily and she headed towards Logans private bathroom to change. Before she could go in Sam checked it out for any escape routes and deemed it ok. Within 10 minutes they all set squeezed in the front of the impala. Lily knew this was so she couldn't jump out. She would if she could she thought. Both boys was fuming with anger, but she could tell it was more than that. Something was under this, something weird.

Back at the White House she stood in what she decided was a formal living room waiting for her father and mother to freak out on her. He entered silently and sat on a chair across from hers. "Are you fucking crazy, you could have been kidnapped or worse killed." He said sternly."There is so much bad in this world and they will take anything and everything. Your life is in danger when you step out these doors alone. Do you understand?," He said almost shaking as her mom said nothing. But now his voice sounded sad and scared. Lily shook her head yes. " You can't chance things Lily. This is our life now and yes I'm the one who made the ultimate decision , but we sat down as a family and agreed that this was a good idea."

"What was I suppose to say Dad, don't run for President, don't make your biggest dream come true because you had me. Was I suppose to be selfish. I didn't have that option to break your heart. But don't think I won't live my life because your living yours. You won't lock me in an ivory palace and throw away the key." Lily stood up as she angrily finished her sentence. "I won't be someone else you control, you sent me away to a school I hated and just forgot about me. You really think you going to be my father, well I call bullshit."

Joel stood up and smack Lily across her face leaving a searing red mark that would last for quite sometime. "Joel, calm down she just a child," Lily's mother said standing up."Bravo, I'm sure you feel like a big man now," Lily said almost crying as she turned and walked out the large doors. "Lily wait, we love you and only want the best for you, Lily,s mother tried to get out as the doors closed behind. Lily moved quickly to her room, with Dean on her heals. She opened the door to her room, slammed it in Deans face and broke down. Dean could hear the sobbing outside the door and tried not to feel sad for her, after all she brought it on herself."This just a job Dean," He said to himself. First day in the White House and she couldn't control her actions. But he ached for the girl. He knew how it was to have an absentee father that owned you.

The next few weeks went off without a hitch, but mostly because Lily didn't leave her room. Dean grew sick knowing that soon he would have a face to face with his father that was not going to go smooth after Lily's antics and Dean's inability to stop her. Night was falling on the White House when Lily received a text from Pete Wentz, yes the Pete Wentz. They had been friends for years, she had met him at one of his shows forever ago but they kept in contact. He was at her 18th birthday and him and his band played a few songs. She hung out with him after and they had became closer than ever. She consider him a super close friend and was totally excited to get the text. It read " Hey Lily playing a show tonight would love for you to be there, I know your in locked down but thats why I snuck in as a bread driving and am waiting at the food dock outside. So get out here NOW!" She was so excited and had to figure a way out. No one would be ready for this. She had kept her head down for so long and played it cool. Plus the mark on her face finally faded, it was her time. She stuffed clothes and things she needed for a few days in a duffle bag. She had discovered that the celling tiles were very easy to move and squeeze through, which actually she had been doing for awhile now. Getting the feel for every exit and escape route. Tonight she would put all that work into play. She moved the tile and put her duffle bag in and then lifted herself. Quietly she crawled through the celling of the old building through cobwebs, doing her best not to make the ceiling creek. She got as far from her room as she could and dropped into a vacant room. She then opened the door slowly and when Dean wasn't looking she ran as fast as she could towards an exit. Dean catching the escape out of the corner of his eye. He radio into Sam and anyone on duty. But it was to late she was out the door and in the bread van. By the time word made it to the gate they were gone and out of sight. Lily jumped from the back and into the front seat giving Pete a well deserved kiss on the lips.

"I missed that face'" Pete said smiling huge.

"I missed yours too," Lily replied.

They caught up on everything that missed from there time apart, Lily's graduation, Pete's concerts and recording studio time. "Your gonna love our new music, playing a few unheard songs tonights," Pete said.

"I can't wait to hear, all the music we had in boarding school was pre approved and guess what, your band didn't make the list," she said. Pete made a sad face and they both broke out in laughter.

They made it to the club and Lily sat back stage with the band just hanging out and joking around. When they took the stage she stood right up front like a full on groupie screaming . The show seemed to fly by, but the after party was just getting started. They pulled up to a huge house that the band had rented. Getting out of the van she followed Pete in. The place was packed, but after a few beers Lily was friends with everyone. She had always been a happy drunk. Her and Pete had been grinding on each other all night and Lily was feeling tired, but maybe it was just a lie to get Pete upstairs. She followed him to his room, it was big and pretty blank. She knew he hated trying to making any place feel like home since he wouldn't be there long. She'd been to his real house and it put this one to shame. She laid on the bed, Pete took his shirt of and slowly climbed on top of her. He seductively made his way to her lips kissing her long and deep. "I missed you," Pete said.

"You taste like beer, but I'm not sure what brand. Let me tast again," Lily said grabbing Pete by his neck contacting their lips. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore. "Take your shirt off'" he said.

"Commanding, I like that," she said smirking.

"And the bra," he said stern

"Now you take those pants off," She said trying to sound strong. He grabbed her wrists and push her back down to the bed.

"I tell you what to do," he said. Lily starting laughing knowing him for so long that he could never be anything but sweet. But she liked this side of him and was prepared to go with it. "Laughing huh, what should we do about that'" He said never losing the stern look. He flipped her over so fast she never saw it coming, but wanted to see where this was going. He pulled down her pants and underwear and spanked her bare ass. "Are you going to apologize?" He asked.

"Nope," Lily said smiling into the pillow. He spanked her again.

"Now," He said.

"Oh I'm not ready, Maybe I haven't learned my lesson." She said.

"I guess you haven't," He said spanking her again.

"I'm sorry," She said still smiling.

"Sorry what," He said,

"Um, Sorry sir?" She said confused but loved the whole situation. She'd never been in this position. He flipped her again with little effort. She was now looking him straight in the eyes as he climbed back on top of her.

"Whats gotten into," She said.

"You learn something on the rode you just wanna show your bestie, because you know she as fucked up as you," He said smiling devilishly. "That's just the beginning my little sex kitten," He nipped at her mouth. His hand traveled down her chest, to her stomach and right to the sweet spot. The holy grail as Lily would call it sometime. He rubbed his hand all around her vagina lips. He knew this drove her crazy. Then slid to fingers in, she was so wet he had no trouble. He thrusted his hand in and out. Lily moaned biting a pillow. He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers going right back down sliding three in. She began trembling. "Don't cum," he whispered. She shook her head knowing this would be impossible. Her body ache and she moan loader and loader. "Don't cum," he said with a hint of sexual anger in his voice. Which turned her on even more. He thrusted faster knowing she wouldn't be able to hold back. She immediately came hard squirting all over his body. He flipped her still trembling body over and spanked her ass twice hard. "I said don't cum," he said and flipped her back. Before she could talk, he laid his body on hers kissing her so deep she came again. He bit her lip only turning her on more. "Maybe I'll should help you a little sir," she said sweetly. He smiled huge because he loved her playing along.

"What do you have in mind," he said grinning. She ran her hand down to soaking jeans.

"Maybe you take this wet jeans off and pull out that cock, doesn't it hurt throbbing in those jeans? I want to put my warm, wet mouth around your hard dick and suck you like a lollipop filled with the best juice. I'll flick the tip with my tongue till you scream and the police will have to be called. " She leaned up and whisper in his ear. "I'll even call you daddy," She new this would make him fly but she didn't expect his next move. He ripped his pants of and filled her vagina full of his cock. She could barely make out his penis tattoo at the speed he was moving. She flipped him and started riding him like she hadn't had sex in years and was craving it hard. Thats when the door was kicked and there stood her biggest nightmare, Dean Fucking Winchester. "Get dressed," He said angrier than she'd ever seen him. Lily got up and started putting her clothes on. She climbed on the bed and whispered in Pete's ear. "Thanks daddy," He came right there. "I wouldn't leave you with blue balls baby. And she walked out the door. Dean grabbed her upper on and pulled her down the stairs. At a speed Lily really wasn't ready for. "FUCK," Lily screamed. Dean turned to Lily throughly pissed, beyond pissed, like he wanted to kill Lily, bury and burn the body angry.

"Do you thank I enjoying tracking you down, busting in doors and pulling you of guys dicks.,"He said in a voice that could really kill. Lily said nothing. He shoved her in the car where she realized it wasn't just Dean that was going to be a problem. She was snuggly sat between Dean and an older man that looked like Dean and Sam mixed. This must be the famous John Winchester she heard so little about. Then It suddenly hit her, Dean Winchester just saw her naked, straddling Pete Wentz with his dick still inside her.

John Winchester seemed scary, he was a good looking man. He had a stern demeanor about him. She could tell Dean felt tense, not like the girl I'm watching was just fucking some man tense, but like he's going to shit his pants at any moment tense. Lily could tell John was the source of Dean's fear and she started to panic. These are the guys my dad think I'm safe with," she thought. Then stupidly laughed out loud. Dean squeezed her leg. Crap she thought, I just fucked up. John brought the car to a screeching halt on the side of the rode. "Oh its all a joke to you, you can just do whatever you want with no consequences. You think Dean and Sam losing you lead to no consequences," John said breathing fire. "Get out Dean, Now! Dean opened the door and got out as he was told. "You too Lily," John said. She slid out behind him. "Lift your shirt Dean," John said. Dean slowly lifted his shirt to reveal anger red welts, deep cuts and dried blood that had been clinging to his shirt. "Oh my god," she said raising her hand to her mouth. No wonder her disappearing act made Dean so made. "So you want to continue to play your shit games little girl,"John said behind her. She had almost forgot he was there, She snapped her head around and tried to hide the tears clearly streaming from her eyes. "No, Lets go home," Lily said. John laughed which didn't make Lily feel any better.

"We have a safer place for you," Dean said in his stern voice as if he hadn't just shared something so vulnerable and traumatic. They climbed in the car, Lily no longer had any sign of a buzz, but they sick feeling in her stomach definitely didn't hide the fact she had drank to much. "Stop the car, I'm gonna puke," She said barely holding her liquor back. John pulled over and slammed the breaks. No one was puking in his beloved truck. "Dean go with her so she doesn't try any funny stuff," John said. Dean and Lily jumped up. They walk toward a bush and she just let loose puking out everything she ever had in her life or at least thats how it felt. Usually it didn't feel this bad to drunk puke, but seeing John's face in the car and Deans back quickly sobered her up. She felt someone holding her back and looked over her shoulder to see Dean for once looking caring. If she wasn't so sick she would giggle at this sight. They got back in the car but not before Lily did her best to make a run for it, but as sober as she felt her legs didn't. She only made it a yard away before her legs gave out and Dean tackled her. The weight of his body was crushing. She knew she was bleeding from her leg and at least her eyebrow. But would have to asses later. John said absolutely nothing on the way to where ever they were going and this scared Lily to death. She had no clue Dean was scared too.

They seem like they were out in the middle of nowhere when the car stopped. Dean ushered Lily down the stairs to what looked like a area where workers would fix electric stuff. She couldn't imagine anything good could be beyond the large metal door. When Dean opened the door it was amazing. She went down a stair case into a big room that opened up to another room with a library of strange books. This seemed like something out of a mystery novel she used to read when she was little. She gathered the courage to ask "Where are we?"

"The men of let…," Dean started to answer but felt his dad push into a fresh wound on his back.

"All that concerns you is that you will be safe here," John said still not smiling. "I guess you thought that stunt you pulled at the party and back on the highway would go unnoticed or at the least unpunished." He continued.

"I'm an adult being held prisoner and you think you can punish me for having a little fun. Thats bullshit." Lily said. John walked around the table and grabbed Lily by the wrist. She could tell immediately that it would bruise. "Dad, she doesn't know your rules, just give her a chance." Dean pleaded. John dropped Lily's wrist and turned to look at his son.

"Well if thats how you feel, we will just teach her with a little demonstration." John said smirking. "Lets go on Dean," the teasing in his dad's voice was gone and Dean knew what was next. "Lily you'll get to see what awaits you if you screw up ever again. And Dean will learn to keep his fucking mouth shut." John said the last part looking at Dean with pure hate. They walked into a large room with more book shelves. But soon the book shelves parted to reveal a room behind them. They all stepped in and the book shelves closed making Lily jump. There was one singular chair in the middle of the room. "Lift your shirt and bend over the chair," John instructed Dean. Lily wanted to say anything to make this nightmare stop. To save Dean like he saved her. But Dean gave her a shut up look and she did nothing feeling like a coward. John pulled his belt of you could see Dean jerk as he heard the sound. Lily couldn't figure out has this grown man let his dad have so much hold on him. To the point he'd just let him beat him. Lily heard the belt whip threw the air, she closed her eyes and heard it hit its intended victim. "Your here to learn what could happen to you, so open your fucking eyes and watch," John said through his clenched teeth. Lily opened her eyes not wanting to see the scene or make Dean feel weak. But I guess they were past the point. The belt whip through the air 5 more times and John began to leave the room. Dean collapsed to the floor. Lily ran over to pick him up when John looked over his should and said "Don't touch him." But she couldn't listen, couldn't leave him laying on that cold floor wounded. John turn around whip the belt down on her side twice. "Maybe you'll learn to listen." Lily set in the floor saying nothing but cussing her parents out in her head.

"Why didn't you just listen," Dean said almost crying, but trying to hold tight to his man card.

"Never been good at it," Lily said trying to squeeze a smile between her tears. "What Now?" She asked

"This is kinda it," he said.

Dean finally pulled himself together and walked Lily out of the hidden room. Sam waited outside clearly worried but to scared to ask with his dad present. Instead he cheerfully said, "I bought burgers." Dean sat down carefully and Lily just held her arm, John had hit it pretty good, but she didn't think it would be more than a welt. After all summers with her parents were pretty bad so she knew a thing or two about hiding pain. They finished eating and John stood up when the door opened. "Bobby," John yelled. "Come to hang out with your old pal," Lily didn't know John had anything more than a angry side.

"No can do, I need your help and the boys," Bobby said.

"Well Sam is available but Dean here is already watching the girl we talked about," John answered.

"Oh, well any help would be good," Bobby said smiling.

"Dean take her to your room, she's staying in there with you, already got the bed changed to a king yesterday, I saw this coming." John said like he was the smartest asshole in the room.

Dean and Lily got up heading down the hall to Dean's room. He opened the door to a small room, with its own bathroom. Lily looked around admiring the family photos and Dean's record collection. It really felt like someone lived there. Not like her room back at the White House. She looked at Dean who was trying to take his shirt off in agony. "Let me help, your doing it wrong." Lily said. She walked him to the shower and told him to get in clothes and all. "The water burned Deans tender back but made it easier to remove the shirt. "Why didn't I ever think of that," Dean said. "But how do you know about it?"

Lily looked at the floor as she started to talk, "Well I guess two reasons, my friend Logan Echolls dad is a horrible man, drunk or sober. So I've cleaned him up more than once. But also my dad is a horrible man, drunk on success and the perfect family. I never fit the mold I guess." She finished her sentence and looked up crying. "But don't worry about me lets get you cleaned up." Dean could tell there were demons in her past, not the ones he could fight and just win. Ones she carry forever and his dad just added another. She cut strips of cloth from an old shirt of Dean's took cold water and carefully cleaned his back. He made a wincing noise and she couldn't stop the words from coming out,"I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I figured if anyone would get punished it would be me. Not you, you did nothing wrong and here you are paying for my mistakes."

"I wanna hear about you and Pete Wentz," Dean said changing the subject.

Lily laughed a little, "Well, we met a few years ago nothing big just friends. He was at my 18th birthday party and we kinda of become friends with benefits, but I never thought someone would kicked the door in during a benefit," Lily said giggling. Dean started laughing too. "I never thought thats what I see when I took this job," He said.

"Ya I was kind of wondering what you think you saw?" Lily asked embarrassed.

"Um about as much as you think, seeing as you two weren't covered at all, I've seen less in a porn." Dean said laughing. A violent knock came at the door and was opened immediately. " We are leaving, you will stay behind Dean." John said in a voice that said fight this and they will be problems. "Both of you come here." Lily and Dean stepped forward and John locked a pair of handcuffs on each of their wrists. "I guess you won't be escaping tonight. Here's the keys Dean, I'm trusting you not to be an idiot for once."

"Yes sir," Dean replied. And with that Dean's loving father was gone. Dean took a long relieved breath. Lily could see the weight lifted off his shoulders rather it was the handcuff or his dad leaving. He might actually sleep well tonight and Lily wasn't going to ruin that, at least not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Time moved slow and with nothing to do in the stupid bunker Lily began pulling at the handcuff. "Little tight don't you think?" She asked Dean. He walked her back to his room for the second time that day.

"I'm ready to go to bed," He said ignoring her question.

"How are we going to do this clothes changing thing?" Lily asked.

"I've got a key pad on the door, we don't have to stay handcuffed in here," he answered.

"Wasn't going anywhere anyway." She responded. He undid the handcuffs and Lily went into the bathroom to change. Dean sat down and changed his shirt. Lily left the bathroom as Cas popped in. "What the hell? How did you get in here?" Lily screamed.

"What is she?" Cas said turning his head while looking at her. "She's different," He said.

"What does he mean?" Lily said staring at Dean. "What does he mean?" Tears came into her eyes but she pushed them back. This wasn't the first time someone questioned what she was. "Well WHAT AM I? HE KNOWS SOMETHING, WHAT AM I?" She screamed still staring at Dean.

"Your Lily, crazy, wild child of the President. Other than that I have no clue," He said with no idea of what Cas was asking.

Cas finally looked over at Dean and stopped staring at Lily. "Angel, she has angel in her. How did I not notice." Cas said this with no hint of humor. He was serious. Dean sat on the bed and Lily looked at them back and forth. "Who the hell are you?" She said walking towards Castiel. He laid his hand on her healing her arm. Lily backed up almost falling. Dean caught her as she almost hit the bed. "I'm a angel of the lord, like you, well sort of like you." Cas said.

"Get out! Please just go." Lily said. Dean nodded, with that Castle was gone.

"You knew didn't you? What kind of security are you?" She asked.

"Special security, but I didn't know you were different, I promise." Dean said pleading.

She sat on the bed with her back to him "I knew," she said quietly. "I could feel it, at least recently I know something was off. Hell I was just hoping I was adopted," She said laughing. She turned to look at him. "What now?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"We go to bed and tomorrow we wake up," he answered. They both laughed and tried to sleep. But it took awhile to reach them. Dean woke up pretty early, which isn't hard to do when a pair of eyes are on you. "Really Cas, little early don't you think?" Dean said.

"Cuddling her is part of the protection plan?" Cas asked not joking. Dean realized his arm was around Lily and her legs around his. "Well this is embarrassing," Dean said blushing. Dean unwrapped himself from Lily and woke her up to go get breakfast. "Hey Cas you got any invisible handcuffs so we don't look weird in public?" Dean asked. Within seconds Dean and Lily could get less than a foot apart with out being thrown back at each other. "Perfect," Dean said sarcastically, but of course Cas didn't catch on.

"Let me heal you too," Cas said to Dean. Dean wondered how he always knew someone needed healing. Castiel healed the wounds and Lily and Dean got dressed. They got in the impala headed towards some greasy dinner.

They sat down and the waitress asked Lily what she wanted. "Cheeseburger with bacon, Pepsi and apple pie." She answered. Dean starred at her. "What?" She asked shrugging.

"I'll have the same, but I'll take a bear," Dean said to the waitress.

"So Castiel, do I have powers or something?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I've never met a part angel thats still alive," Castiel answered as if that was comforting.

"Someones going to kill me?" Lily asked nervous.

"Dean will protect you as much as he can," Castiel responded.

"You suck at making someone feel better there Cas." Dean said.

Here Lily was again trying not to cry. The food came and she just picked at it until Dean suggested going home and Lily agreed.

They we're back home, Cas had to leave to help Sam and it was just Lily and Dean again. "I wanna lay down," Lily said. "And since we are cosmically handcuffed your gonna have to come along. You can just bring your laptop or something."She said.

"Bossy aren't we," Dean said grabbing the laptop and smiling.

They entered the room and Lily threw off her shirt leaving her in just her bra. "Wow didn't think my shirt could actually come of around these handcuffs. Super embarrassed," She said blushing. Dean threw his shirt off. "There, now we both have no shirt," He said smiling at her trying to fix her embarrassment, but now he felt dumb. "I really thought that would be a nice gesture and not so weird. He bent down to get his shirt, Lily approached him, causing him to release the shirt back to the ground. She could feel the heat radiate from his chest. And he could see her chest raising and falling quickly. She felt his chest with her hand. Tracing around his abs and nipples. "We can't do this," Dean said almost breathless. "Your right, its wrong."She said. Dean leaned in closer.


End file.
